


【脱岩】一日限定

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※因为是特殊的一天就搞了不一样的典典※脱脱和10cm迷你版狗狗的日常※轻松无脑小短篇※是全年龄向（信积拉奶.gif）





	【脱岩】一日限定

“Nao桑！Nao桑！！！”久违的，无事的可以悠闲晚起的清晨，片冈被脸上不断骚扰着的微妙力度的戳戳戳吵醒，揉着眼睛坐起来扭头看向旁边却没有看到熟悉的身影，“刚酱？”片冈摸着身旁失去温度的被褥，睡衣还零散着摊在上面，这臭小子又不收拾，加大了音量却也没有得到回应，“奇怪，这小子今天起这么早吗？”片冈疑惑地挠了挠头，拿了衣服就准备起床，说起来刚刚一直听到的声音是幻听吗？片冈伸出的手一顿，好像摸到了什么奇怪的东西，软软的，暖暖的，不会是…片冈僵硬的缓慢的转过头去，眯着眼睛看着眼前狭窄的画面，等他看清以后不由自主地揉了揉眼睛，掐了下脸颊确认自己不是在梦中。“刚酱？！怎么回事？”他伸出手让那个围着撕了一半的餐巾纸的小人嘿咻嘿咻地爬到了自己的掌心，然后举到眼前开始端详。别说，如果忽略这个枕边人突然变小的惊悚事实，还挺可爱的。

“我也不知道…一早上起来就是这样了。”不太适应这软软的脚感，岩田没有站稳，一个屁股墩坐到了片冈的掌心里，说话时自动忽略了在片冈醒过来前他经历过的诸如千辛万苦从衣服里钻出来，翻山越岭般跨过熟睡的片冈，扯出餐巾纸时差点把自己甩下柜子等不堪回首的实际。

“要和公司那边…？”

“嗯…还是算了吧，先看看明天什么情况，现在惊动这么多人好像不太好。唔…”片冈突然用两根手指捏着岩田的腰把他拿了起来，凑在眼前端详着。呜哇…好近，这样看Nao桑好像巨人，皮肤好好哦。片冈像是想起了什么，把岩田轻轻地放到桌上，开始到处翻找东西，最后在一个角落里摸出一团皱巴巴的面料，面对着岩田疑惑的眼神展开，是一套小衣服。“咳…之前用剩下的东西顺手做的。”片冈有些心虚地移开视线。其实是给Cobra的粘土人准备的，但因为刚酱有可能会住过来，摆在外面会显得自己完全是个痴汉，只能很遗憾地把它收好。

“完全…很适合啊！”片冈帮岩田把过长的袖子往上卷了卷，“是吗？？”岩田扭过头去看着屁股的部位不知道为什么存在着的像兔尾般毛茸茸的小球，正跟随他的动作一晃一晃的，又抬头看了看表情似乎很满意的片冈，别扭地扯了扯衣摆。“Nao桑…我好像有点饿了。”从昨晚开始什么都没吃，早上又经历了这么多事情，岩田早就感觉自己的胃在隐隐地抗议了。

岩田后悔了。

这是他很少会出现的情绪，但是现在他切实地感知到了。在片冈问他水果可不可以的时候，他应该坚决否定，并且要求和他一样的面包的，这样就不会出现现在这种情况了。艳红的草莓还带着刚从冰箱里取出，遇热凝结出的水珠，岩田却没有了以往一口一个的痛快。综合了各种因素后，最后的结果就是现在岩田抱着草莓放在膝上，伴随着旁边片冈极力忍耐但还是从唇缝中溢出的扑哧笑声，咬破表皮后吮吸着清甜的汁液，过强的自尊心也让他选择性忽略了明明就可以直接改口说不想吃了的事实。“刚酱…”“嗯？”岩田闻声抬头，片冈帮他拭去了留在唇边的汁水，想要收回时却遭遇了阻力。岩田像是想消除自己留下的污渍似的，衔住了他的手指，湿软的舌划过，用双手捧着，专注地含着还不忘抬眼去观察片冈的反应。呜哇…这小子真是。如果片冈两只手都是空闲的，他大概已经捂住脸了吧，察觉到他的不良心思，岩田加了些力道用齿磨了磨他的指腹。“嘶——”片冈倒吸一口冷气，有一点痛，就和小时候被班级里一起养的兔子咬的感觉一模一样，但换了一个对象，就多了几分其他的什么味道。“快吃吧，等会我还要去下超市。”片冈用空闲的手轻轻拍了拍久违恶作剧的岩田的脑袋，当然，用的是手指。

“Naoto桑今天休息吗？真是辛苦了。”练舞时认识的朋友一眼就认出了那位包的严严实实的以前的同伴，出声叫住了他。一反常态的，今天的Naoto显得格外紧张，聊天时总有点心不在焉的样子，顺着他飘忽视线看过去，熨烫过的衬衫十分平整，胸口口袋的地方却可疑地鼓起了一块，就在朋友注视的视线下，那个鼓包动了一下。

“？？？”发现了朋友惊恐的眼神后，片冈也慌张了起来，大脑飞速运转了起来。“啊…是仓鼠！我最近有在养仓鼠，它精神不太好的样子所以带它出来晒晒太阳。嘶…”好像说着说着被他不听话的宠物咬了一口，他安抚性地拍了拍自己的口袋。朋友将信将疑地看了他一眼，也没有深究的意思。等到他走远后，从口袋里钻出了一个带着兔耳的小脑袋，趴在袋袋的边边上休息。“唉，果然我应该不出门的，还给Nao桑添麻烦了…”岩田幽幽地叹着气，明明是这个小混蛋说着一个人在家怕怕硬缠着要出门的，刚刚和朋友提到仓鼠的时候还被报复性地咬了一口，现在却开始装可怜了，片冈心里写着小作文，就听到岩田好像嘟哝了一句什么，没有听清，片冈看了看周围好像没人，就把岩田从口袋里解放了出来，让他待在自己的掌心，凑到耳边，本想着他会再重复一遍刚才的话，却感受到了软软的触感。伊瓦塔这个小混蛋！“我想趴在Nao桑的肩膀上嘛…口袋里好黑什么都看不见。”片冈看着自己的白衬衫，默默地吞回了吐槽。

抗争胜利后的岩田志得意满地坐在片冈的肩上逛完了超市，一有人接近就闭上眼睛假装自己是蒙面时尚教主的配饰，倒是有惊无险地顺利回家了。结束了一天的战斗，无论是心理和生理上都十分疲惫的片冈把岩田往床头柜上一放，发出了要死了的感慨把自己摔倒了床上，岩田晃着小胳膊小腿地就往他身上爬。大概是太累了，许久都没有人讲话，两个人连澡都没洗就一起进入了梦乡。

伴随着清晨的阳光，片冈睁开了眼，他算是明白了，大咧咧地横跨在他胸前的手臂原来就是他后半夜窒息感的来源。被他的动静吵到，岩田也揉着眼睛醒了过来。“啊…变回来了。”他嘟哝着往前挪挪，撒娇似的用脸去蹭片冈的背，被他闹得睡不着的片冈翻过身来，带着点刚睡醒的迷茫睁开眼，想要让他的小恋人不闹了，两个人可以再睡一会，可是当他看清眼前的景象以后彻底不困了。这不是！完全！没有！穿衣服吗！！喂！伊瓦塔！！片冈在心里怒吼着。“嗯…大概是昨晚变回来的时候撑坏了？可惜Nao桑做的衣服了。”岩田的声音还带着点鼻音，凑过去亲了亲他的Nao桑，“再睡一会，还早！”在清晨的后半截里，片冈把天花板盯出花来了，数清了上面的每一条裂缝，试图催眠自己是个圣人。


End file.
